


Love for the both of us.

by RoseCriss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Song Lyrics, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCriss/pseuds/RoseCriss
Summary: A collection of Jalec ficlets/one-shots, inspired by a beautiful song.





	1. Diz que vivi para te amar...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! ^.^
> 
> This is my first work in the Shadowhunters fandom, and I must confess I have never read the books, so some things about the characters might be different!
> 
> Like I said in the summary, this will be a collection of Jalec ficlets/one-shots (possibly all in the same AU, I have not decided yet), all inspired by the beautiful Portuguese song "Amar pelos Dois" ("Love for the both of us") by Salvador Sobral, that won the Eurovision Song Contest last night (YAY PORTUGAL! <3).  
> If you get curious and want to listen to it (you will most definitely not regret it!), you can follow the link: http://amarpelos2.com/?lang=en , as it has the lyrics translated to 16 languages.
> 
> This first one is really short, I got inspired and wrote it in half an hour, but the next ones will be longer!  
> The chapter's title is in Portuguese and it translates to: "Tell them I lived to love you...". :)
> 
> I am not a native English speaker, so I apologise in advance for any and all mistakes! Feel free to correct me if you like :)
> 
> Hope you like it ^^

Even after almost six months, he still felt like he couldn’t get air to his lungs. He found himself, more often than not, still touching the place where his parabatai rune used to be, hoping it would carve its way back to his skin; that the owner of the other end of the connection would fight his way back to his life. He used to be great at it. _They_ used to be great at it, no one was a match for them when they fought as a duo. Every thought and every emotion were felt by the other, in and out of the battlefield.  
That just made it much harder for him to bear when his parabatai fell into the never ending darkness of death; it felt like a part of him had gone numb. Now Alec stood there, lost and all alone, waiting for him. Because, make no mistake, they would be together in the end - _‘Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried’_. It couldn’t be any other way.

Meanwhile, he stood there by his grave, just like he had been doing every single day since his parabatai had been taken away from him. He would wake up and walk straight there, staying there for most of the day, just sitting next to his gravestone. Somehow, it almost felt like he was sitting next to him and for a few hours, it got easier to breathe.

He leaned against Alec’s gravestone, like he used to lean against his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he would think of all those little things that used to make him feel like he was the luckiest person in the world, for Alec had offered him a part of his soul and accepted a part of his in return. But now, that merely made his absence so much harder to endure. A small smile crept over his lips, as he recited the words that adorned Alec’s gravestone, never failing to make his heart skip a beat.

  
  
  
  
  
_Alexander Gideon Lightwood_  
  
_1989 – 2040_  
   
_If someday, someone asks about me_  
        _Tell them I lived to love you._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, Alec's gravestone quote is from the song :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think ^^


	2. Antes de ti, só existi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before you  
> I only existed  
> Tired and with nothing to give..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I got inspired to write a new ficlet based on this song, so here it is!
> 
> It's not beta'd and I wrote it right before I posted it, so I apologise for any and all mistakes you come across! Also, not a native speaker, so feel free to correct me in the comments section :)
> 
> The title of the chapter translates to: "Before you, I only existed..."
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

**_“Before you_ **   
**_I only existed_ **   
**_Tired and with nothing to give”_ **

****

Eating a cheese sandwich for the second time that day, Alec came to a dismaying conclusion - his life was pretty mundane. Chuckling at the irony of his deduction, he got up from his favourite spot on the floor and made his way to the training room. He could use a few more hours of practice with his bow.

He had a strict everyday routine: getting up, eating, training, eating, sleeping. He wasn’t the most popular guy, so he pretty much just hung out with his little sister Isabelle and their cousin Aline. He loved them very much, but his days weren’t very exciting to say the least.

Picking up his bow he aimed at the centre of the target, taking a deep breath before releasing the arrow, almost hitting the centre. Frowning, he tried again, missing the centre one more time. The same thing happened the next three times, which was starting to annoy Alec. Aiming at the centre of the target once more he took another deep breath, releasing the arrow just as a blonde boy entered the room. Not expecting anyone to come in at that hour, Alec got startled, causing him to alter his posture, sending the arrow flying uncomfortably close to the mysterious boy’s head.

“Wow!” The blonde boy exclaimed, alarm patent in his voice. “We’re on the same side,” he said with amusement, hands up in the air.

“I’m really sorry!” Alec apologised, looking up to meet the other boy’s eyes. They were mesmerising, holding his attention for longer than it should be allowed. One was sky blue in its entirety, while the other was partially a soft shade of brown.

Turning his head to look at the target, the mismatched eyed boy smirked. “I can see how I was reckless to come in while you were shooting…”

“I’m having a bad day,” Alec huffed, feeling kind of offended.

The other boy chuckled before adding, “I’m Jace, just arrived here.”

Alec’s face lit up in realisation, “Oh, I didn’t know you were arriving today,” he said, lowering his bow and extending his hand for Jace to shake. “I’m Alec.”

Jace took Alec’s hand firmly in his and shook it for a few seconds. “Do you mind showing me around? So far I only know where the Ops Room and this room are,” he said, slowly releasing Alec’s hand.

“Sure!” Alec agreed, his right hand feeling a lot colder now that Jace had let go of it.

Jace smiled as Alec led him out of the training room.

It was the start of a much-needed tour of the New York Institute. But most importantly, it was the beginning of a great friendship.

A friendship that would eventually turn into something much deeper.

_Soul-baring deep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would very much appreciate if you could leave a comment with your thoughts about it <3


End file.
